El sakura de Yuuka
by jesparza15
Summary: De la pelea de Reimu Hakurei y Yuuka Kazami la primera sale vencedora, pero aun así hay marcas que quedan en ambas, las cuales florecen al hallarse Marisa buscando el paradero de su maestra Mima. ¿Qué pasa entre ambas y cuál es la respuesta al misterio? Lee este one-shot y lo sabrás.


_**Hola**_

 _ **Aquí jesparza 15 con otro one shot, ahora con una pareja algo peculiar (Yuuka x Reimu) que espero les guste jeje**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Esta es una historia Yuri (Chica x chica) si no te gusta no la leas**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2: Touhou Project y sus personajes son propiedad de ZUN y el Team Shanghái Alice, esta obra es sin fines de lucro con el mero afán de entretener.**_

 _ **Sin más que lo disfruten :D**_ _

 _El cerezo de Yuuka_

La batalla se había vuelto difícil para la en aquel entonces inexperta sacerdotisa Reimu Hakurei, al enfrentarse a la dueña de aquella mansión…Yuuka Kazami, la youkai de las flores, que mostraba una gran fuerza a pesar de apenas haber despertado. Los minutos pasaban hasta que Yuuka se descuidó un poco y bajó el ritmo de los ataques, momento que aprovechó Reimu para darle el golpe final y derrotarla. La mujer vencida cayó al suelo, mientras Reimu se le acercaba.

-Parece que eres fuerte miko, un poco solamente jajaja-

-No creo que estés en posición de reírte Yuuka- La mencionada alzó la vista y puro mirar claramente a la chica que estaba frente a ella, con su traje blanco y rojo de sacerdotisa, un gran moño rojo en el pelo, ojos rojo oscuro y cabellera larga marrón oscuro; Yuuka sonrojó, lo cual sorprendió a la otra chica en aquella sala.

-¿Por qué…te sonrojas?- Decía sorprendida Reimu ante la actitud de la chica.

-Sólo eres una flor muy encantadora sabes…eres justo como te describió Mima.-

-¿Tú conociste a Mima?- Pregunto la ahora curiosa dama Hakurei

-Sí, hace tiempo la conocí a ella y a su alumna Marisa Kirisame, de hecho esa niña copió mi "Master Spark" la muy malcriada- Reimu rio ante el comentario de la chica de las flores.

-Marisa sólo sabe robar cosas, pero no es mala chica, sólo que está acostumbrada a robar cosas.- Yuuka sólo le sonrió a la pelo marrón.

-Tienes razón, pero ya qué…creo que volveré a dormir… pero antes de eso…una pregunta…- Reimu le vio extrañada, pero le indicó con un gesto que podía hacer su pregunta.- ¿Qué flor te gusta más de todas?- La pregunta extrañó a la aludida, pero aun así le respondió.

-La de los árboles sakura-

-Está bien, son buenas flores, haré que florezcan sakuras donde vivas Reimu Hakurei.- La miko se sonrojó y sorprendió ante la acción y preguntó el motivo de la misma.- Simplemente me pareces una linda chica que se merece tener una flor que le guste cerca.- El sonrojo llenaba la cara de la Hakurei mientras Yuuka se levantaba y sacudía su ropa. -¡Elly!- gritó fuertemente la peliverde, para que al poco llegase la mencionada portando su guadaña. –Lleva a la señorita a su templo, y toma una de las semillas de cerezo de jardín para que se la lleve.- Ambas mujeres que la oían se sorprendieron de la actitud de la ama de la casa.

-Pero, Yuuka-Sama, esta chica irrumpió en su casa y dejó un desastre; ¿y aun así la dejará incluso tomar una preciada semilla de su jardín?-

-Elly…-Dijo tranquila la peliverde mientras se acercaba a la sirvienta- Tú eres la guardia aquí, esto es tu culpa, así que si no quieres que te haga el abono de mis flores al matarte simplemente obedece y pasaré esto por algo.-

-¡Sí Yuuka-Sama!- Y jaló a Reimu del brazo para sacarle del sitio, pero antes Reimu la paró para preguntarle al ama de la casa:

-¿Por qué actúas así?, ella tiene razón, entré haciendo un desastre y ahora…- No terminó porque Yuuka le interrumpió:

-Tengo mis razones propias para hacer las cosas. Además me derrotaste justo ahora, ocupo descanso y tenerte lejos de aquí para arreglar esto… ¿y qué mejor que si estás en tu templo con tu flor favorita? Suena bien para mí jeje, por ello te pido que te retires, ya vi tu fuerza y tú la mía, por ello no pelearé más contigo si tú no peleas conmigo, ¿trato?- Reimu lo pensó un poco, pero aceptó el trato, retirándose junto a Rumia del sitio.

Yuuka sólo caminó con algo de esfuerzo a su habitación, aún estaba cansada por la pelea reciente, pero no pudo evitar pararse frente a la ventana de su cuarto, la cual dejaba ver tanto su jardín como la salida de la mansión, por donde ahora iba la joven sacerdotisa y la no tan útil sirvienta. La chica sólo revisó su bolsillo y notó que tenía un pergamino de los que usaba Reimu, lo saco y lo miró con detenimiento un rato, para luego ponerlo con cuidado en su mesa de noche para luego recostarse en su cama y tomar el pergamino y abrazarlo.

- _Huele a ti Reimu Hakurei, y me agrada tu aroma…serías la más linda flor de mi jardín. Mima, ahora entiendo por qué deseabas tanto tu venganza, ella es muy fuerte, y es encantadora…demasiado-_ Pensaba la chica peliverde a medida que se quedaba dormida con el pergamino entre sus manos.

Años habían pasado y ahora Reimu Hakurei era una sacerdotisa con mayores habilidades que existía en Gensokyo, incluso la otra sacerdotisa de la región (Sanae) por lo general le pedía consejos y apoyos a la encargada del templo Hakurei para mejorar como Sacerdotisa del templo Kochiya; justo como ahora, que la miko Hakurei se hallaba a la entrada del templo de Sanae para "practicar" un poco. Los minutos pasaban y ambas estaban igualadas, hasta que la voz de Marisa (la cual iba llegando sobre su escoba) interrumpió un poco la acción:

-¡Reimu deja de jugar y acábala ya ze!- Reimu rio ante el comentario para luego de un movimiento derrotar a Sanae.

-Disculpa si fui dura contigo Sanae- Reimu se acercó para extenderle la mano a la otra miko para ayudarla a levantarla, pero al verla en el suelo un recuerdo pasó por su mente

- _Yuuka_ -Susurró para sí misma mientras volteó un momento hacía la dirección de su propio templo, que a pesar de lo distante había un elemento que lo hacía fácilmente divisable; un gran árbol sakura que sobresalía por ser incluso más alto que el templo.

-Esto…Reimu-San…- Pronunciaba Sanae con algo de timidez mientras se levantaba por sí misma, sacando a Reimu de sus pensamientos.

-Oh sí, ¿pasa algo?, ¿algún incidente que resolver?-

-No Reimu, sólo que estos últimos días no pareces tú ze- Dijo Marisa posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Sanae y de Reimu.

-Todo está bien chicas, se los juro.- La Hakurei les dio una falsa sonrisa, que al parecer convenció a las chicas, ya que el tema de conversación cambió rápidamente.

-Señorita Marisa.- Pronuncio la miko de pelo verde.- ¿Por qué vino?-

-Para preguntarle a Reimu una cosa…- La Kirisame volteó a ver a la Hakurei.- ¿Recuerdas dónde está Mima-Sama?- El silencio llenó el sitio, era un nombre que tenía mucho sin mencionarse en Gensokyo, Sanae no lo conocía y por ello estaba a la expectativa de la respuesta, y Reimu, ella no recordaba bien el sitio (o en realidad no le quería decir a Marisa dónde se hallaba aquella mujer). El tiempo pasaba y el silencio lo cortó Marisa. –Bien Reimu, ¿no sabes dónde está?- Reimu negó con la cabeza, pero luego habló.

-No sé dónde está ella desde hace mucho, pero sé quién puede tener una idea de dónde está- La miko mentía, pero sabía que era mejor eso que dejar con la duda a Marisa, por lo que quiso inventar un nombre ante la mirada insistente de su amiga, pero desde que vio el sakura sólo un nombre estaba en su mente, que fue el que pronunció.

-La linda youkai de las flores, Yuuka Kazami-

-¿Lin...da?- Agregó Sanae.- No sabía que Reimu-San tuviera ese tipo de "gustos".- Marisa no puso la más mínima atención a aquel comentario de la más reciente miko, simplemente tomo su escoba y salió volando en dirección a la mansión de la youkai de las flores

-¡No es lo que piensas Sanae!-Dijo Reimu golpeando en la cabeza a su alumna con su báculo de pergaminos.- Sólo es que… ¿vez aquel sakura en mi templo?- La peliverde asentó- Fue aquella youkai, Yuuka Kazami, quién me dio la semilla para ese árbol, e incluso mando a su sirvienta más cercana a plantarlo y lo cuidó hasta su primer florecer, el cual por alguna razón le tomó 1 año solamente.- Sanae oía impresionada.

-Debe ser un árbol mágico.-

-Sí, o quizá es Yuuka que cuando me lo dio me dijo- Y tomo una pose similar a la de Yuuka cuando le dijo e imito su voz- _haré que florezcan sakuras donde vivas Reimu Hakurei-_ Sanae rio ante la imitación.

-¿Y por qué lo hizo?- La peli marrón siguió en su postura imitando como fue aquel momento ya varios años atrás.

- _Simplemente me pareces una linda chica que se merece tener una flor que le guste cerca_.- Sanae sonrojó un poco más al oír la línea de su mentora, al igual que la misma al recordar esa frase, la cual era una que tenía mucho tiempo sin salir de su mente, al igual que la figura de la mujer que le dijo aquella frase. -¡Dejemos esto ya y sigamos entrenando!- Dijo Reimu tratando de sacar a la peliverde de su mente, Sanae se puso en guardia y volvieron a la pelea.

Marisa llegó rápidamente a la mansión de la youkai de las flores, saludando a la guardiana del sitio, Elly, la cual intento parar a la rubia, pero fue detenida con un breve "master spark" por su parte. Al acercarse al jardín de la mansión miró a la propietaria acercándose a la salida.

-Vaya, aún usas mi movimiento.- Rio de la típica manera que solía hacer.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Marisa Kirisame? , ¿Quieres pelear?, porque eso ahora me haría tan feliz sabes, no tengo una buena pelea desde que enfrente a tu amiga la del templo Hakurei.- Yuuka relamió sus labios recordando un poco aquel momento _, la pelea, la habilidad de aquella chica, sus piernas al volar por los aires, lo blanco de la piel de la chica.-_ Por un momento la voz de Marisa le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No sé qué tengan tus flores que te tienen sonrojada, pero quiero saber, ¿Sabes dónde está Mima-Sama?- La pregunta intrigó a la youkai.

-¿Por qué yo lo sabría?-

-Le pregunté a Reimu, dijo que no sabía y me dijo que quizá tú lo sabrías ze-

- _Así que Reimu no le quiso decir la verdad a la chiquilla esta eh…-_ Pensó Yuuka para sí mientras veía a la alumna de su amiga. –Ciertamente no lo sé, pero quizá Alice Margatroid lo sepa, por algún tiempo fue su alumna también, ¿no?-

-¡Cierto ze!, ¡Iré a ver a Alice!,- Marisa subió a su escoba y salió volando no sin antes despedirse de la peliverde. Al irse y dejarla sola la chica Kazami se quedó pensando un poco, suspiró y empezó a caminar sujetando un paraguas que tenía a la entrada del jardín. Al caminar y toparse con Elly le dijo.

-Cuida bien la mansión, tomaré un paseo, si fallas te mataré.- Y con la misma serenidad que lo dijo siguió su camino, espantando a su sirvienta.

La mujer del paraguas siguió caminando disfrutando el paisaje; era primera así que la mayoría de las flores tenían flores, lo cual le alegraba a medida que seguía su camino en busca de respuestas; _¿Por qué Reimu mintió?, No tenía cara de mentirosa cuando se vieron, ¿acaso murió Mima y no lo sabía? ¿Para qué quiere Marisa ver a Mima?, ¿Reimu se verá más atractiva que en antaño?,_ Por un momento detuvo su paso y se miró en un pequeño charco al lado de un río, notando lo que Marisa le había dado a entender; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Era cierto, si algo le gustaba aparte de atemorizar a los habitantes de Gensokyo y las flores (girasoles sobre todo) era la gente fuerte; Mima por un tiempo era la chica más fuerte que conocía, hasta que escuchó de la misma que había sido vencida y deseaba vengarse, y así fue como conoció a Marisa Kirisame, la aprendiz que curiosamente también sería derrotada por la misma chica. Esto despertó la curiosidad de la amante de las flores, haciendo que varios youkai menores causaran desorden para obtener la atención de aquella joven y así conocerla más profundamente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír silbando a una chica pelirroja en un bote, a la cual reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Komachi Onozuka!- La mencionada giró para ver quien le llamaba (esperando que no fuera su jefa), pero le asustó más ver quien le llamaba, por lo que con algo de temor acercó su bote a la orilla.

-¡Señorita Kazami!, que sorpresa verla fuera de su mansión-

-Hoy inicia la primavera y está llenándose de flores, es perfecto para mí.- Respiró un momento mientras acomodaba su sombrilla a su hombro. Y dime, ¿aún trabajas para Shikieiki?- La dueña del bote asentó con la cabeza alegremente. Esta sonrisa se deshizo ante la frase de la amante de las flores –Llévame con ella.-

-Pero ahora no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, hace poco hubo una guerra en el mundo exterior y tengo que llevarle las almas a Shikieiki-Sama para que las enjuicie.-

-No sabía eso, pero aun así, quiero ir a ver a tu jefa, ella sabe algo que necesito saber, y no creo que quieras pasar de ser la barquera de los muertos a uno de ellos ¿no?- dijo mientras sonreía de una manera exagerada, casi sádica. Komachi negó con la mano asustada y le invitó a subir al bote.- Gracias, que amable señorita.- mencionó la peliverde ahora dándole a la mujer acompañante una sonrisa más suave mientras empezaban su trayecto por el río.

- _Por algo dicen que es incomprensible esta mujer, ¡pero que aterradora!, ¿Qué querrá con Shikieiki-Sama?-_ Pensaba con algo de temor la pelirroja mientras manejaba el bote a lo largo del río hasta que vio pasar a cierta sacerdotisa por el aire, la saludó alegre y fue correspondida, para que luego aquella chica siguiera en el aire mientras notaba que Komachi llevaba una mujer con una sombrilla y se le veía pelo verde algo alborotado, pero lo que más le extrañó fue ver que la persona que llevaban en el bote tenía una pollera de cuadros rojos _justo como vestía Yuuka Kazami_. La sacerdotisa siguió su vuelo mientras trataba de sacarse ése nombre de su mente, pero por más que lo intentaba le era imposible no pensar en Yuuka para todo.

Por su parte en el bote, la chica del paraguas le preguntó a la barquera.

-¿Esa era Reimu Hakurei cierto?-

-Sí, ¿usted la conoce señorita Kazami?- preguntó con miedo Komachi.

-sí, hace tiempo tuvimos un "incidente" entre ambas.- Ante el comentario Komachi sonrojó y desvió la mirada, intrigando a su compañera del bote.

-¿A qué se debe esa expresión Komachi Onozuka?-

-Este…no quiera matarme pero… si usted dice "incidente" de esa manera parecía que hubo algún tipo de relación íntima entre ambas...- Yuuka se paró en el boté y dio unos pasos en dirección a la barquera- ¡Ah no me mate Yuuka-Sama sólo era una interpretación de lo que dijo, yo nunca dije que fuera lesbiana o que Reimu lo era por favor perdóneme la vida oh gran youkai de las flores Yuuka Kazami-Sama de verdad no fue…- Se vio interrumpida por la mano de la chica peliverde en su hombro.

-Tranquila, aún no te mataré, primero tenemos que llegar con Shikieiki, si no fuera por eso no estaría oyendo todo esto de ti.- La mujer sonrió maliciosa.- De hecho tengo tiempo sin navegar un bote...de aquí en delante lo haré yo, tú guía el camino.-

-Pero señorita Kazami, es mi trabajo…- Yuuka alzó la vista y le miró directamente a los ojos, con sus ojos rojizos, espantando a la joven Onozuka.

-¡Como usted desee!- Y así el resto del camino era Yuuka quien guiaba el bote en el río mientras Komachi le indicaba la dirección, pero en el fondo rogando que ni la actual barquera ni su jefa le hicieran nada por lo que estaba pasando.

En alrededor de 1 hora llegaron al sitio donde juzgaba almas Shikieiki; había algo de neblina por lo que la mencionada antes sólo percibió que en el bote venía Komachi.

-¡Komachi Onozuka!, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar aquí?, además no traes ningún alma para juzgar, ¿olvidas lo importante que es realizarle un juicio a un alma?- De repente escuchó los pasos de una persona bajar del bote y dar unos pasos silbando una canción que reconoció rápidamente al notar que en el pasto empezaban a crecer algunas flores blancas. Sólo conocía de una sola youkai capaz de hacer algo así.

-¿Me piensas juzgar a mí Yama del infierno, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu?- La nombrada tembló al ver la identidad de quién bajaba en el bote…

-Si tú ya estás muerta mi trabajo es juzgarte para saber a dónde se enviará tu alma Yuuka Kazami.-

-Lástima que no estoy muerta, y aunque lo estuviera no te escucharía.-

-Pero aunque no quisieras tendrías que oírme, ya que de eso dependerá tu destino después de la mente, además de la forma en que hallas llevado tu vida Yuuka Kazami, de la cual sé no ha sido más recta, ya que sueles maltratar mentalmente a tu sirvienta Elly con que la volverás abono de tu jardín. Deberías recapacitar sobre esas y otras acciones que has realizado para tener un mejor chance de llegar al cielo.-

-Me da lo mismo eso, yo estoy aquí para hacerte una pregunta.- Esto intrigó a la Yama, por lo que le indicó que podía preguntar. -¿Mima ha muerto?-

-¿Mima la que alguna vez fue la maestra de Marisa Kirisame?- Yuuka asentó con la cabeza ante la pregunta que venía de parte de Komachi.

-No, ella aún no muere, falta tiempo para que muera y dudo que lo haga donde se encuentra actualmente.- Esto interesó todavía más a la peliverde, la cual se acercó hasta quedar de frente de Shikieiki y Komachi, para luego preguntar.

-Díganme, ¿dónde se encuentra mi vieja amiga?- Las chicas lo pensaron un poco, pero era evidente que si algo caracteriza a la dama frente a ellas, era que no debía ser provocada bajo ningún precepto.

-Está en el templo Hakurei, o eso es lo último que escuché, pero nada es seguro refiriéndonos a ella.-

-Perfecto, entonces iré allí, agradezco su ayuda chicas.- Y sonriendo empezó a caminar en dirección al bote.- Tomaré esto prestado, luego mandaré a mi sirvienta a devolverlo.- Y tal como llegó silbando igual se fue.

-¿¡Shikieiki-Sama por qué la dejó irse así!?-

-Aún no está muerta, no se le puede juzgar por sus acciones, por lo que no debe estar en este sitio.-

-¡Pero ella se llevó mi bote!- Shikieiki le miró molesta.

-¿Y tú para qué la trajiste para este sitio en primer lugar?-

-¡Ella me dio miedo Shikieiki-Sama, me amenazó con matarme y me dio mucho miedo!- Komachi abrazó fuerte a Shikieiki, presionándola contra sus pechos (sin malas intenciones), pero su jefa simplemente puso sus manos entre ambas para marcar distancia.

-¡Tienes que ser más responsable e ignorar a quien te pida transporte si no es un alma!- La más baja de ambas rio suavemente, perturbando un poco a su compañera.- Parece que tendré que "castigarte" por tu mal comportamiento jejeje.- Y así comenzó el intento de escape de Komachi, que falló al tropezar y ser tomado por los pies por parte de su señora, la cual la jaló hasta la casa de la misma, donde rato después se escucharon suspiros que no se podía reconocer si era dolor u otra cosa…

Yuuka seguía su camino de regreso a través del rio lentamente, ahora, sin la presencia de Komachi podía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo observando las flores que iban naciendo a lo largo de los bosques que estaban cerca del río, como el viento le traía el aroma de las flores a medida que abrían sus botones era algo que la llenaba del mayor gozo, pero de entre todos los aromas uno fue el que llamó su atención; era uno que empezó suave, muy tenue y casi imperceptible, pero luego subió de intensidad, hasta que a los minutos era prácticamente el único aroma en el sitio. Esto extraño a la amante de las flores, pero al darse cuenta del origen (o mejor dicho confirmarlo) se sintió feliz en su interior. Ahora quien "producía" el aroma estaba en el bote con ella.

-Reimu Hakurei…ha pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo con toda serenidad la chica peliverde al ver a la sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei.

-Hola Yuuka Kazami.- Le respondió Reimu mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza mientras seguía impulsando el bote. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron unos minutos, observándose con detenimiento y viendo los cambios que habían tenido a lo largo de estos años desde el incidente donde se conocieron. Reimu, por una parte, había crecido un par de centímetros, además de tener un cuerpo algo más "curvilíneo" debido al constante ejercicio al que se veía sometida por resolver incidentes. Por el otro lado, Yuuka no mostraba tantos cambios, quizá sus piernas ahora estaban algo más torneadas después de sus largas caminatas, pero si algo notaba la Hakurei era el hecho que seguía mostrando esa aura envolvente, esa imponencia tan característica de ella, la cual era atemorizante para la mayoría que se encontraban con ella, pero para Reimu, por alguna razón sólo la atraía más hacia ella, la hipnotizaba, la embobaba un poco, ya que sentía que había algo más, alguien más debajo de esa fuerza que mostraba en el exterior, y era alguien que ella quería conocer más de cerca. La voz de aquella mujer le sacó de su pensamiento.

-¿Qué te trae a este apacible bote Reimu?- La peli marrón respondió con un suave tartamudeo

-Yo…este…- En el fondo no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta ni ella misma, los últimos días sólo podía pensar en la chica que tenía delante cuando veía al sakura en su templo, y sobre todo ahora que lo que hacía eco en su mente eran aquellos suaves palabras de la chica peliverde "- _Simplemente me pareces una linda chica que se merece tener una flor que le guste cerca_.-"

-Reimu, me gustaría que me respondieras, creo que sabes que no me gusta esperar.- La voz tajante de la chica no hizo más que sorprender a la Hakurei, pero aun así ingenio una rápida respuesta

-Es que te vi pasar hace un rato en este bote con Komachi, y quise saber si de verdad estabas muerta o no- Yuuka suspiró y alzó su mano acariciando la mejilla de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Acaso estabas preocupada por mí sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei?-

-Yo…este…- Reimu susurró en un tono muy bajo, pero Yuuka alcanzó a oír lo que dijo aquella chica. –Sí…me preocupé por ti, quería…verte desde hace unos días.- El comentario sorprendió a Yuuka, la cual en el fondo no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo públicamente, pero ahora estaban solas, no importaba tanto la opinión ajena, sólo la de la mujer delante suyo.

-Yo también tenía ganas de ver mi sakura favorito y que tanto floreció en este tiempo. Es la única flor que no está en mi jardín, es normal que me preocupe mucho por ella, ¿no lo crees así?- Reimu le confundió la frase, entendiendo que se refería al árbol que estaba plantando en el patio de su templo.

-Eh sí, de la semilla que me diste nació un árbol enorme que siempre está floreciendo, incluso fuera de temporada…-Reimu suspiró mientras se giró y vio el árbol a lo lejos- Cumpliste tu promesa de que siempre habría sakuras floreciendo cerca de mí.-

El bote se detuvo a la orilla del río, justo frente al camino del templo Hakurei.

-Parece que me malinterpretaste chiquilla.- Hablo Yuuka mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Reimu, sorprendiéndola en el acto.- Yo sé que el árbol florece siempre, yo me encargo de que así sea…-

-Entonces.- La miko suspiró al sentir la respiración de Yuuka tan cerca- ¿A qué…te referías antes con…?-La chica no pudo terminar su pregunta porque sintió como las manos de la peliverde le acariciaban el vientre y recargaba la chica de las flores su cabeza sobre su hombro, oliendo el aroma de Reimu, sonrojando a esta y haciéndola suspirar.

-La flor que quería ver florecer eres tú.- Y al acabar esa sentencia le dio una mordida sobre el hombro, soltando un pequeño quejido de su víctima, que no pudo soportar el peso de ambas y terminó cayendo de rodillas sobre la orilla del río, provocando que Yuuka también cayese junto a ella, momento que la nombrada aprovechó para girarse y poner a Reimu debajo de ella, sujetándola de las muñecas para que no se soltara.

-Yuuka… ¿Qué pretendes con esto?- La peli marrón intentó zafarse, pero la fuerza de su captora era la suficiente para detenerla _sin herirla_ , -Déjame ir Yuuka Kazami.-

-¿Y si te digo que no qué harás?-

-Tendré que pelear contigo otra vez.-

-¿Pelearás conmigo igual a como pelearás con Marisa cuando descubra tu mentira mi flor mentirosa?- La peliverde miraba fijamente a la chica debajo de ella, esperando su respuesta, que llegó pasados unos segundos.

-¿Te fue a preguntar de Mima?- Yuuka relamió sus labios asentando la cabeza- ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Que fuera con Alice, así no me molestaría a mí y podría hacer algo que tenía ganas de hacer hace un buen tiempo.- La duda azotaba a la joven Hakurei, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar que era ese "algo" que deseaba hacer Yuuka Kazami, ya que la misma lo hizo en ese mismo instante.

Le dio un beso…simplemente la besó despacio, sin soltar sus muñecas. Reimu quedo pasmada ante la acción, con los ojos bien abiertos; no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, ante el cuerpo de la mayor recostándose con algo de presión sobre ella, pero sin asfixiarla totalmente. La miko sentía como perdía la necesidad de resistirse a la peliverde; sólo sentía ahora la necesidad de más, cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por la chica arriba de ella. Yuuka al notar como la Hakurei dejaba de oponer resistencia la soltó y se levantó un poco, terminando el beso.

La pasmada ahora fue Yuuka al ver a Reimu sonrojada, con los ojos entrecerrados, agitada. Ahora la sorpresa fue lo que llenó a la youkai, ya que la humana a sus pies extendió sus brazos pasándolos por su cuello y jalándola para abajo nuevamente besándose nuevamente. Yuuka no era el tipo de mujer que fuera fanática de ser la parte dominada en una relación, pero la sensación que le provocaba Reimu Hakurei al pasear sus manos por su espalda y torso a la vez que tímidamente introducía su lengua dentro de su boca le estaba cuestionando si dejarse dominar por Reimu. Los minutos pasaron hasta que ambas damas necesitaron aire y tuvieron que separarse para respirar, pero sólo un poco, quedando aún abrazadas una a la otra mientras se veían a los ojos fijamente. Yuuka escuchó una voz en el bosque por lo que alzó la vista.

-Yuuka…tenemos que irnos…alguien nos verá si seguimos…tu sabes…- El comentario hizo bajar la vista a la peliverde.

-Esa no es la forma de decir lo que quieres que hagamos sabes.- La chica le susurró a la humana.- Pídemelo de una forma que me gusté y cumpliré tus deseos más íntimos.- Reimu se sonrojó, y lo pensó un momento:

- _Yuuka Kazami es conocida por ser una youkai algo sádica, que le gusta controlar la situación y la gente cercana, pero…yo… ¿de verdad estoy interesada en alguien así_? _Además, ¿de qué manera debería hablarle a una mujer así_?- la peliverde le susurró nuevamente a la humana

.-No me gusta esperar, respóndeme lo que quiero oír de tus labios mi flor favorita y te daré el mejor placer de tu vida.- La humana suspiro al sentir como Yuuka mordía suave su oreja, jalándola con algo de suavidad al inicio, pero luego con una fuerza mayor, haciendo sentir a la menor un cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza; ya no podía soportarlo más, esta sensación tan nueva, la deseaba experimentar más, y que mejor que con la dama que se las provocaba. Con un gesto le indicó a Yuuka que se levantara de encima, está obedeció a la expectativa de lo que su nueva "víctima" haría. La mencionada se levantó y camino lentamente hacia Yuuka, meneando sus caderas hasta pararse frente a la amante de las flores y susurrarle.

-La necesito, desde ese día, desde que nos vimos me perdí en usted totalmente, en su aroma, en su cuerpo, en su toda…yo…te necesito…-Y tomo sus manos para pasearlas por su cuerpo lentamente, hasta que poso una de las manos de la youkai en su pecho, presionando un poco su busto.- Te necesito aquí…- y con más timidez guio la mano libre de la peliverde hasta sus piernas, moviéndola hasta cierto punto entre las mismas.- Y también aquí Yuuka-Sama.-

Para Yuuka todo esto era repentino, ella sólo esperaba un "Hazlo por favor" o alguna actitud así, pero no podía negar que le gustaba la forma que lo había hecho la chica delante de ella, permitiendo tocarla de manera libre y hasta lasciva hasta cierto punto. Pero si algo disfruto de toda esta "petición" por parte de la Hakurei fue escuchar los labios de aquella chica nombrándola "Yuuka-Sama". Sólo con esas 2 palabras logró convencerla. En un sorpresivo movimiento la dama Kazami retrocedió al bote. Reimu se asustó - _¿Acaso no lo hizo de la manera correcta?, ¿No le gustó lo que dijo o lo que hizo?, ¿A Yuuka no le gustaba Reimu o su cuerpo?-_ Eran los pensamientos que plagaban la mente de la Hakurei mientras la veía en el bote, temiendo que se fuera y la dejase allí sola. Grande era su error, ya que la amante de las flores simplemente fue por su característica sombrilla y regresó con Reimu, acariciando su pelo.

-¿A dónde lleva este camino?-

-Ah… al templo Hakurei…-

-Entonces iremos allí, sígueme Reimu Hakurei.- La nombrada la siguió unos pasos detrás, en silencio. Esto molestó a Yuuka. –No te dije que guardaras silencio, me gusta hablar a lo largo de mis viajes, sólo que muy poca es la gente que me acompaña, ¿quieres ser tú quien me acompañe de aquí en adelante?- La humana sonrojó, pero aceptó y se agarró del brazo de Yuuka, abrazándolo fuertemente. La youkai lo dejó pasar, no era la mayor amante del contacto físico, pero aunque no le gustara decirlo en el fondo le gustaba sentir el recién descubierto tacto de Reimu.

Tomo cerca de media hora de caminar. En aquel tiempo las 2 chicas platicaron de diversos temas; las flores, las estaciones, lo que le había sucedido a ambas mientras no se hallaban en contacto. Finalmente llegaron a las escaleras a la entrada del templo. Avanzaron a paso firme a través de las mismas

-¿Entonces viste florecer el árbol Ayakashi que tiene Yuyuko eh?-

-Sí, aunque por poco moría en aquel momento, entre Yuyuko que es fuerte y el árbol fue difícil sobrevivir.- Yuuka suspiró un momento, deteniendo su paso, para sorpresa de Reimu. - ¿Te pasa algo Yuuka?-

-Nada, sólo que ahora no me entiendo ni yo misma.- La dueña del templo se disponía a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por un dedo posado en su boca; el de su acompañante. –Lo diré 1 sola vez,-Hizo una breve pausa, antes de proseguir.- Ahora te tengo envidia, viste florecer un árbol que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de hacer florecer, y por ende, mucho menos he visto; lo otro es que me dio miedo oír que casi morías mientras yo descansaba en mi casa, me hizo sentir mal conmigo misma. Eso es raro, yo soy Yuuka Kazami, la temida youkai que nadie se atreve a enfrentar por lo temible de su fuerza, y aun así…yo. Ahora…me siento débil al pensar…que pudo pasarte algo y no estaba allí para evitarlo.- La mano de Reimu acarició la mejilla de la youkai, haciendo que abriera sus ojos bastante grande al verse reflejada en la vista de Reimu y notar algo que la asombró mucho…estaba llorando, la todopoderosa Yuuka Kazami estaba llorando. Reimu besó suave la mejilla de la chica sollozante.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí todavía, no te negaré que fue difícil sobrevivir aquello y a lo que vino después de eso, pero sabes…tenía un motivo para seguir viva.- Yuuka le miró fijo, tratando de descubrir la respuesta a aquello. Esa respuesta la encontró en un dulce susurro de la chica Hakurei.-Quería verte, quería oírte, conocerte, te quería a ti.- El comentario sólo hizo que la aludida abrazara fuerte a Reimu, la cual se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió quedándose en esa posición un rato. A los minutos la miko quiso soltarse, pero la peliverde no la soltó. –Yuuka ya pronto llegamos.-

-No quiero soltarte.- Reimu sonrojó, pero le susurró a la chica.-

-No tienes que soltarme para llegar allí.- Una sonrisa entre feliz y sádica de dibujó en el rostro de la youkai de las flores, que tomó en un rápido movimiento las piernas de la miko para cargarla a forma nupcial, mientras la humana simplemente sostenía el paraguas característico de su acompañante.

En aquella pose subieron lo que quedaba de la escalera mientras la humana se recargaba sobre Yuuka, la cual disfrutaba de esta posición bastante, la calidez de Reimu era algo que no quería desaprovechar en ningún momento. Esta escena se vio rota al llegar al final de las escaleras, y ver a una enojada Marisa Kirisame acompañada por Alice Margatroid.

-¡¿Reimu que es esto ze?!- En primera instancia Marisa solo había visto que su amiga venía siendo cargada por alguien, pero al acercarse esa persona pudo notar su identidad, lo cual la asustó a sobre manera. -¿Qué hace ella aquí eh?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia copiona malcriada- Yuuka habló con una voz seca, casi opuesta a la que usó mientras estaba a solas con Reimu. –Si dejaras de estar en medio del camino a la habitación de esta chica me agradaría mucho Marisa Kirisame.- Alice fue la primera en hablar luego de esta sentencia.

-¿Acaso tú y Reimu…?- La youkai floral rio como le es característico, y permitió bajar a Reimu, solo para tomarla del cuello y jalarla contra su pecho.

-¿Necesito responderte eso a ti Alice Margatroid?-

-No, yo lo quiero saber es porque la sacerdotisa no respondió donde estaba Mima.-

-¡Si Reimu respóndeme por qué me mentiste Ze!- El silencio se hizo presente mientras comenzaba a atardecer en Gensokyo. Reimu con un gesto le indico a Yuuka que la soltara, lo cual esta obedeció, siempre a la expectativa de qué pasaría ahora.

-Marisa, yo te mentí sí, pero me lo pidió la propia Mima hace años.- Un "¿qué?" sonoro retumbó en el templo por parte de Marisa, para luego proseguir Reimu- Hace tiempo Mima decidió irse, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, por lo que me pidió un consejo; yo le dije que te lo dijera, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo…ella en el fondo te quería mucho y por eso prefirió irse por un tiempo, pero me dijo que volvería justo cuando supiera que tú la buscarías. Es decir…- La miko no siguió por la llegada de una segunda mujer peliverde al templo de los Hakurei.

-Es decir que hoy volvería Marisa-Chan.- La bruja ordinaria cayó de rodillas, llorando al ver después de tantos años a su mentora, mientras la misma se acercaba y se le arrodillaba para quedar a la misma altura y acariciar su pelo, para luego rápidamente ser abrazada por Marisa, recargándose en su pecho.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Mima.- Alice habló mientras se acercaba a la maestra y su alumna.

-Cierto, pero parece que alguien no me ha olvidado todavía jejeje.- Mima volteó y miró tanto a Yuuka como a Reimu y les sonrió solamente. –Me alegro por ambas.- Dijo mientras levantaba a Marisa y la recargaba en su espalda, haciendo que Marisa feliz pasara sus brazos por el cuello de Mima y sus piernas por la cintura de su maestra. La mencionada comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a lado de Yuuka. –Un día iré a tomar té contigo y a ver tu jardín, claro…si no estás "ocupada" jejeje- Reimu sonrojó ante la indirecta, a lo que tanto Yuuka y Mima sonrieron. Alice simplemente caminó en dirección a la aldea de los humanos, mientras Mima y Marisa iban en dirección a la casa de Marisa.

-Parece que todo se arregló- Dijo Reimu mientras veía a las chicas irse en direcciones distintas.

-No todo.- Yuuka tomó por la cintura a la sacerdotisa, tomando por sorpresa a esta.- aún tenemos algo que hacer tu y yo, ¿o acaso olvidaste lo que me dijiste a la orilla del río?-

-No, pero…aquí no es lugar para esto.- Yuuka gruñó un poco, pero luego dijo.

-Está bien, llévame a donde no tengas problemas con ello.- Y con esto la miko tomo de la mano a la chica, llevándola en dirección de la habitación de la primera. Al llegar esta abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la primera, dejándole ver que era una habitación simple, con un ropero, un espejo, una mesita de noche y la cama al centro.

Reimu cerró la puerta, pero no alcanzó a girarse porque sintió a su amante recargarse contra ella mientras besaba el cuello desnudo de esta, provocándola unos suspiros a la boca de la dueña de la habitación, los cuales intento tapar con su mano.

Terrible error.

-¿Por qué tapas tu boca?, ¿Cómo podré saber si te doy placer con esto?...-Se acercó un poco más al oído de la peli marrón- ¿Cómo sabré si ya eres mía si no destapas tu boca y lo dices?- con cierta timidez la humana separó su mano de su boca, momento que aprovechó Yuuka para jalar el brazo de la chica y ponerlo en su espalda, mientras tomaba también su otra mano y la sujetaba fuertemente, haciendo que no pudiera sujetarse de su agarre.

-Yuuka…-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle Reimu a la youkai porque la misma la besó en la boca en el momento que la chica quiso replicar sobre el agarre. Este beso fue más apasionado que los anteriores, ambas buscaban dominar una a la otra, pero al final Yuuka fue la que dominó aquel beso mientras bajaba su mano libre por el vientre de su amante, haciéndola suspirar entre sus labios hasta que no pudo más y la soltó, permitiéndole respirar un segundo. Al sentir que fue soltada Reimu se giró a Yuuka y la besó de manera rápida en los labios, empujándola con cierta delicadeza sobre la cama. La chica Kazami le permitió esto, ya que le estaba agarrando el gusto a los besos de la chica.

Los minutos pasaban y ahora Yuuka empezaba a desvestir a Reimu, empezando con las mangas de su traje, pasando por su playera y su falda, terminando por su ropa íntima, dejándola en total desnudez. Reimu sonrojó ante tal acto, pero en el fondo se dejaba llevar, era muy tonto negarlo ya, se sentía atraída hacia Yuuka Kazami, y la misma hacia ella, así que no había sentido en reprimirse en ninguna manera, además que la manera en que la peliverde le tocaba, le acariciaba y besaba, provocaba que un calor llenase todo su cuerpo, un calor que sabía de antemano que sólo la youkai de las flores podría ayudarle a apagar.

Ya era de noche y en la casa de Marisa entraban tanto la dueña de la misma como su mentora, la cual cerró la puerta con cuidado evitando hacer mucho ruido, ya que la propietaria se había dormido a medida que habían recorrido el camino hasta llegar a la casa.

Con delicadeza Mima llevó a su alumna a su habitación, dejándola recostada con cuidado y buscando alguna cobija para taparla. A los minutos encontró una colgada en el gancho de un ropero, se extrañó un poco por el sitio donde estaba, pero le sorprendió más lo que halló luego; debajo del sitio donde estaba la cobija se hallaba una foto tanto de ella como de Marisa. Recordaba esa foto muy bien:

- _Marisa me insistió tanto por esta foto; "La casa de mi maestra no puede verse tan vacía, ¡vamos Mima-Sama!, ¡tomémonos una foto ze!-_ el recuerdo de aquel momento hizo sollozar un poco a la peliverde, lo cual despertó a Marisa, la cual caminó en dirección a Mima, viendo lo que se había encontrado.

-Mima-Sama…yo…este…- Mima soltó la foto y abrazó fuertemente a su alumna.

-Ya no me iré, ¿sabes por qué?- Marisa abrió grande sus ojos.- Por ti- La rubia estaba muy sorprendida, pero recordó el motivo de la búsqueda de su maestra y revisó sus ropas con desespero. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Este…yo te quería dar algo…pero parece que lo perdí.- En eso se abrió una sombra de la cual salió una mujer adulta, rubia, de ojos morados, con un sobre blanco.

-Se te cayó esto brujita.- Con gran velocidad tomo el sobre Marisa, mientras la mujer miró a Mima. -¿A sí que a esto volviste eh?-

-Sí, mi alumna ocupaba una mejor maestra de lo que yo era.- Los ojos de la bruja ordinaria se abrieron grandes y cayó hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Mima-Sama siempre estuvo con Yukari Yakumo?!- Ambas asentaron la cabeza.

-Ella estuvo conmigo para entrenarse, para ser mejor para ti, y cuando tu quisieras buscarla, ella volvería… ¿o te pareció muy normal que justo hoy volviera?...bueno, yo me voy, hasta pronto par de tórtolas- Y en su típica sombra se fue Yukari

-¿De verdad se fue…por mí?-

-Sí, yo no me creía aún tan buena persona como para ser buena maestra, por eso me fui pidiéndole a Reimu que no te dijera nada. Aunque al final ella no sabía que después de irme me encontré con Ran Yakumo, la cual me llevó con Yukari y más cosas que no quiero mencionar ahora.- Marisa abrazó fuerte a su mentora.

-Mima-Sama, yo era feliz con usted, me dolió verla partir. Quédese por favor.- Las suaves manos de Mima tomaron las mejillas de Marisa

-No me iré nunca más de tu lado mi linda Marisa.- Con esas palabras Mima besó con dulzura a su alumna, la cual soltó el sobre que tenía en las manos, el cual después de unos minutos de besos y caricias Mima se permitió ver al separarse de su alumna.

" _Mima-Sama, nunca he sido la mejor escritora ni la mejor expresando lo que siento, pero le escribo esto porque sé que cuando la vea me costará decir lo que escribiré aquí. Espero que no le moleste, pero…Mima-Sama…_

 _LA AMO_

 _No sé cómo más poner lo que siento, por eso sólo puse esas 2 palabras jeje."_

Mima soltó la carta y tomo entre sus brazos a su alumna y besó todo su rostro, antes de levantarla un poco para llevarla a la cama y recostarla, poniéndose la propia Mima sobre ella.

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti mi dulce Marisa-Chan, y ahora te mostraré una forma de demostrar eso que no sabes cómo expresar.- La besó rápidamente ahora Marisa a Mima, empezando a acariciar su pelo mientras la otra hacia lo mismo…al parecer ambas tendrán una larga noche…

En el templo Hakurei la escena era bastante parecida, ya que había intimidad entre un par de mujeres, pero en este caso estaba la sacerdotisa de aquel templo siendo abordada por una pregunta algo incómoda por parte de su compañera de cama; Yuuka Kazami.

-¿Eres virgen?- La pregunta incomodó a la Hakurei, pero al poco respondió.

-No…pero…tengo mucho sin estar con alguien… ¿por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Necesito saber que tan ruda puedo ser contigo…no lo seré "tanto" jajaja.- Yuuka rio a su manera, intimidando un poco a la desnuda chica, pero esa intimidación pasó a ser una sensación más placentera al sentir su intimidad siendo tocada por la mano hábil de la youkai de las flores. La mano de Yuuka empezó de manera suave, dando caricias suaves en círculos sobre las zonas íntimas de la Hakurei, la cual empezó a temblar un poco, suspirando y respirando de manera acelerada. Esta visión de Reimu a su merced le gustaba a Yuuka, pero ella quería más, deseaba marcar a Reimu como suya, tanto para el mundo, como para Reimu en sí.

Las caricias se hicieron más intensas hasta que la miko sintió como los dientes de su "pareja" se encajaban varias veces en su cuello, dejándole marcas sí, pero a la vez aumentando su libido. Reimu le miró un momento a su compañera de cama con sorpresa, es cierto que no era virgen, pero aun así no era la más experta en las artes amatorias.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Te marco como mía y sólo mía.- Sonrojo fue lo que llenó el rostro de Reimu, mientras miraba como la otra mujer ahora introducía con delicadeza un dedo en el interior de ella. Un gemido salió de los labios de la Hakurei. -¿Te gusta lo que te hago?-

-Sí…me gusta…- Hablaba entre suspiros la menor de ambas mientras sentía ahora como los dientes de Yuuka marcaban el pecho y los senos de ella. Ahora ya no eran suspiros, sino gemidos a todo pulmón los que se oían en la habitación, los cuales excitaban a la youkai y le dieron una peculiar idea.

-Reimu, ¿quieres probar algo diferente?- Lo pensó un poco, quizá la idea de "diferente" era distinta entre ambas, pero ya estaban así, estaba curiosa y deseosa de más

-Sí quiero-

-Esa es mi chica- dijo en un tono alegre la peli verde para extender los brazos de su chica y amarrarlos de las muñecas con las mangas de su propia ropa.

-¿Por qué tú…?-Ahora si Reimu se hallaba sorprendida, pero fue callada por un rápido beso por parte de la mayor.

-Sólo haré que disfrutes mucho sin que puedas resistirte a ello jejeje.- Al principio la miko no entendió la idea, pero al poco supo a lo que se refería, más precisamente al sentir la lengua de Yuuka lamiendo su vientre en un inicio, para luego colocarse entre sus piernas y empezar a lamer. La Hakurei empezó a temblar y a gemir, pero por más que se moviera era imposible por sus manos atadas evitar que la youkai floral jugase con su zona íntima de la forma que quisiera; la lamiese, la mordiese, la besase, y esa era la forma de hacer estas cosas de Yuuka Kazami, siempre dominante pero sin necesidad de usar la fuerza, sólo controlando la situación, y en el fondo, le empezaba a gustar esto a Reimu.

Un fuerte gemido de placer salió de la boca de la Hakurei al sentir la lengua de su amada Yuuka introduciéndose en sus partes privadas; primero la sintió en leves movimientos, que luego aceleraban rápidamente y la llevaban a sentir que terminaría en cualquier momento; pero, como si fuera una maga, Yuuka frenaba un poco su ritmo al sentir esto, haciendo más larga la experiencia, a la vez de la necesidad de la miko de llevar al placer máximo. En uno de estos momentos Reimu miró a su pareja a los ojos.

-Ya no…aguanto…más.- Con algo de esfuerzo pronunció tratando de contener su respiración por las sensaciones que le provocaba Yuuka.

.Pídemelo de una forma que me guste y te llevaré al cielo primor- Y de nuevo lo mismo que en el bote, pero ahora, a diferencia de aquel momento, la humana tenía clara la forma de pedírselo.

-Yuuka-Sama ya no…resisto todo esto…quiero venirme…hágame ver las estrellas…Yuuka-Sama.- la aludida sonrió y mordió su labio inferior; ver a la chica en esa pose, sonrojada, suspirando, luchando incluso por satisfacer tanto los deseos propios como los de su pareja le gustaba, le encantaban, le hacían querer más de la chiquilla esa.

-Claro que lo haré, pero si no puedes vivir sin que te haga esto luego no es mi culpa.- Y volvió a su actividad con su lengua, ahora con una intensidad mayor, pero ahora agregando un nuevo ingrediente a la fórmula: paso las piernas de la miko por su cuello permitiéndole acariciar tanto la cintura como la espina dorsal de la misma con sus dedos. El cosquilleo dentro de Reimu era intenso, ahora no solo venía de sus zonas privadas, sino también de su espalda, con algo de lucha trataba de sujetarse de la sábana de la cobija mientras gemía y gritaba el nombre de su amante al aire pidiendo que le hiciera acabar, cosa la cual paso a los minutos de la actividad.

Yuuka disfrutó el momento, dejando que la chica respirase un poco al momento de finalizado su orgasmo, desatándole sus manos. Lo que no esperó es que al momento de sentir sus muñecas libres Reimu se abalanzó contra la mayor, besándola apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su pelo. Yuuka simplemente se dejó llevar; no podía negarse que estaba excitada, y que le gustaba que de vez en cuando la chica con la que estuviera tomase la iniciativa un poco. Los minutos pasaron y la Kazami sintió como las manos torpes aun y temblorosas de la Hakurei le quitaban su blusa. Yuuka detuvo con delicadeza las manos de su pareja.

-¿Quieres verme desnuda?- Reimu asentó despacio, sonrojada y aún apenada por el pedido que le hacía a la mayor, provocando un enternecimiento en esta.

-Está bien, es normal que si estaremos juntas de aquí en delante nos conozcamos completamente, ¿no es así?- El comentario sobresaltó a Reimu, y quiso preguntar, pero como la última vez, se vio su boca tapada por el dedo de la mayor. –No me hagas repetirlo, sé que entiendes la idea con solo 1 vez, por eso no lo repetiré- En aquel momento entendió lo que era el verdadero encanto de Yuuka Kazami al ver como se desvestía despacio para ella, para su deleite.

 _Ella era dura y fría en muchas cosas, pero, sabía cómo expresarle su amor a ella sin perder su personalidad propia._

Una vez que termino de desvestirse las manos de Reimu empezaron a recorrer el torso de su pareja, la cual suspiró bajo, en un tono casi inaudible, pero que Reimu alcanzó a oír y complació.

-Yuuka-Sama, déjeme hacerla sentir bien.- La petición era repentina, pero Yuuka solo aceptó sentándose de rodillas y alzando un poco el cuerpo, permitiendo a Reimu colocarse entre sus piernas y empezar a trabajar en aquella zona erógena de Yuuka.

Pasaban los minutos y el ritmo ahora lo marcaba Reimu, entre lamidas suaves y lamidas rápidas, produciéndole gemidos ahogados a la antes dominante mujer, que ahora simplemente movía su cadera de enfrente hacia adelante mientras con sus manos se sostenía de la cama, evitando caerse por el placer que la florecilla inocente le daba. Este subió al sentir un par de dedos introducirse dentro ella. Ahora fue un grito fuerte el que salió de la boca de la Kazami, lo cual captó la atención de la miko

-No…pares…no quiero…que lo hagas.- Hablo casi ordenando Yuuka, pero la sacerdotisa no se lo tomó a mal, la entendía ahora, la chica que le gustaba no admitiría debilidad, pero sabría expresarla, por lo que se limitó a 3 cortas palabras.

-Sí. Yuuka-Sama.- Y así prosiguió con el mete y saca para darle placer a la chica. A los minutos un tercer dedo se dio entrada a las zonas íntimas de Yuuka, provocándole un placer más fuerte mientras la lengua de Reimu ganaba mayor maestría practicando con la peliverde, la cual comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se agarraba fuertemente a la cobija.

El orgasmo finalmente alcanzó a Yuuka Kazami, corriéndose más de lo que había hecho en un buen tiempo. Reimu disfrutó la cara de aquella chica, mientras bebía un poco de su néctar y dejaba algo escurrir en la cobija. Al acabar esto Yuuka se recostó con algo de esfuerzo en la cama, Reimu a su lado.

-Te amo Yuuka Kazami.- La cara de la mencionada se enrojeció, pero sólo abrazó a la otra chica.

-Yo a ti…mañana veremos a Patchiouli.

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero ver si sabe cómo alagar tu vida para que la pases conmigo.- La miko sonrió ante la propuesta y beso dulce a la otra, siendo correspondida para luego caer ambas a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí el one-shot de esta curiosa pareja espero les haya gustado, comenten si les agradó o no, o si incluso alguna pareja que les gustaría leer pero no hallan hallado en un fic jajaja**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima leída: D**_


End file.
